This is NOT My World!
by HelloLove1
Summary: "This isn't where I belong! This isn't right! I can't be here anymore," Rocky says looking around the room at her confused family and friends that weren't even her's. You'll have to read it to figure out what it's about! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm on my computer writing a one-shot and I randomly come up with this idea, so I said to myself "Oooh, I should write this right now," so yeah. As you know, all my stories are usually about some romance, but I decided this won't be a romance story. But there will be some romance in there, sorry can't resist. Alright let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Mirror**

Rocky's POV

"And in 5...4...3...2...," the director says as we all take position. The hot white lights turn on and they glare down at the stage, highlighting every move each dancer makes. The music blasts on and every dancer on the stage dances the choreography in full rythm. When a paticular verse comes on CeCe and I hop on the stage and join in. My mind gets lost in the dance, and I dance like it's my last. Finally the music stops and I end in a pose. The loud beep sounded through the room signaling that they were off the air for a while. I hop off the stage with CeCe at my side and walk to the mirrors, to fix my make up and drink some water.

"That was fun, anyway, Rocky, I scored us two tickets to the new Step Up movie," CeCe said pulling out two tickets from her dance bag. I gleamed with excitement and snatched the tickets from her hand. I eyed them and sure enough, they were two tickets to Step Up: Revolution, next Satrday at midnight.

"Oh my gosh, that's so great, how did you get these, I thought you were grounded," I asked. She shrugged and looked at the tickets in my hands.

"Deuce, gave them to me, he owes me after making me go on a double date with the captain of the mathletes. Three words: hor-ri-ble," she said shivering at the memory. I was going to correct her but I stopped myself. I'm just going to let her save her pride.

"Well, anyway this is awesome, now we can watch two hours of nothing but dancing and hot guys," I said smiling, CeCe laughed and her smile slowly faded.

"Rocky, I can't walk with you today, my mom is taking Flynn and I on some mother/kids afternoon, ok," she said. I shrugged and smiled.

"That's alright, just have fun on your little day out," I reassured her.

"Not likely," she said with a frown. I laughed, and went back on stage for the next number.

**After the Show...**

"Well, see ya later Rocks," CeCe said and went into her mom's car. I waved and the car drove away. I turned my heels and walked the opposite direction to my apartment. I hummed one of my favorite songs, from my favorite show Glee, Back To Black. Yes, I am a Gleek, deal with it. When I got to my apartment, I sat on the couch next to Ty.

"Hey, Rocky, where's CeCe," he asked. No surprising with him asking that, I'm always with CeCe.

"She's out with her mom," I answered. He nodded, and I snatched the remote from his hands.

"Hey," he exclaimed. I held one hand up signaling him to stop talking.

"Ah, I am going to watch the season finale of Glee that I missed on Monday, and if you want to watch it with me, you can stay, if you don't, your room is the last door on the left," I said smiling sarcastically sweetly. He rolled his eyes and growled, he crossed his arms and slouched. I put on the season finale, and watched it. I squealed and laughed throughout the whole episode. Ty rolled his eyes and made comments like "This is so stupid" or "How do you like this show" or "What's the deal with everyone being a different person." I still don't see why he's still watching this with me. At the end of the episode came on that one scene that I have been praying that will never happen. The Finchel Breakup Scene.

**Ty's POV**

I sat with Rocky watching that stupid show Glee with her. I mean seriously almost every five seconds they're singing! I don't see how Rocky is into this show. The whole time, she was squealing from excitement, and laughing hysterically from parts that weren't even that funny. I mean seriously, it's amazing how a girl can get so excited when watching a show. Then she finally stopped squealing and screaming and laughing at the end of the episode. She sat up straight and looked right at the T.V. screen with full attention. I was just slouched on the couch spacing out at times.

"I can't believe this is happening right now," the girl with the red jacket said as she sobbed. I heard a sniff coming from Rocky. I looked over at her face.

"Rocky, are you crying," I asked apalled. She waved a hand in front of my face, and I saw a few tears in coming down her eyes. Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"Shut up, Ty," her breaking voice said. I rolled my eyes, and continued to watch the episode.

"No! Finn! What are you doing? No!" she yelled at the T.V. Again, I rolled my eyes. Now, Rocky wasn't just tearing up, she was _crying_.

"No, I'm not going, not without you," the girl said to the boy next to her, oh goodness. At the end of the episode, when the guy was chasing the train, Rocky cried a little harder. On the train, the girl cried harder too, and guess what... she was singing. It ended when the girl was in New York, and when it ended, Rocky was silent from shock. 3...2...

"No! This can't be right! Finn, how could you let her go?! NO! No, this can't be happening," Rocky cried. I watched Rocky as she cried her eyes out over a stupid show, this is ridiculous.

**Rocky's POV**

I cannot believe Finn actually broke up with her! This is madness! Finn and Rachel had to stay together and get married and live happily ever after, but no... he just had to force her into going to New York and he just had to join the freakin' army. I am so sad at the moment, I wiped my tears with my two fingers and stormed to my room. When I walked in there was a tall mirror that was two feet off the ground and slightly taller than I am. I looked in it and a girl with brown skin, brown hair, and a simple outfit stared back.

"Mom," I called for her and a few seconds later she walked in, in her cleaning outfit and her hair in a ponytail.

"What wrong Rocky... Why are you crying," she asked, Rocky shook her head casually.

"Nothing, just Glee, anyway, what is this mirror doing in here," I asked pointing to the mirror on the wall next to me. She walked towards me and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I bought you this at an antique store, it was cheap, but the guy who gave it to me was really freaky," she tells me. I nodded and I looked at my reflection again. "Now, you have a mirror in here to pick outfit from outfit." I rolled my eyes and she walked out of the room.

"Uhh, thanks," I called out as she shut the door. I walked towards the door, and looked back at the mirror one more time. it stood against the wall, still and normal. I sighed and walked out the door.

**So, yeah, that's it. I'm not going to tell you guys what it's about... You're gonna have to read it to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whattup people! So, I'm not going to be able to update as frequently anymore due to school and homework and bleh. But, it's only the second day of school so I have a little extra time on my hands. So, yeah, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Whoa...**

**Rocky's POV**

The next day, I walked with CeCe to school. Everything was the same as every single day. The hallways were manageably crowded, the sound of footsteps and the slamming of lockers roamed the room. Everything was the same, CeCe and I headed to our lockers and I put in the combination. When I successfully entered it, I opened my locker and inside was my slightly orginized stuff that I kept in there.

"So, how much time do you think we have untill the Hessenheffers arrived," CeCe, who was looking through her locker next to me, said. But before I could answer, two familiar voices sounded behind me.

"Hello, bay-beeees," Gunther said. I rolled my eyes and turned my heel, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer stood obnoxiously with their sparkly outfits and witty smiles.

"I am Gunther," Gunther said confidently, oh gosh, here we go again.

"And I am Tinka," Tinka said with the same amount of confidence as her brother.

"Und we are the Hessen-," they started but was interuppted by a small, annoyed voice who abruptly spoke before they could finish their famous little entrance.

"Don't even finish that, we've heard enough annoying things for one day, I don't want another brick on the falling building," CeCe said putting one hand up at them.

"Oh, CeCe, don't get your bangs in a twist," Gunther said in annoying tone of voice. CeCe rolled her eyes, and glared at Gunther. I know why CeCe is especially mad at Gunther today, CeCe told me this morning with an expression of rage.

"Why can't I? I have every right to," CeCe said obviously angry. Gunther still was being obnoxious and annoying with his fake sweet smile on his face.

"Why? What did I do this time to get you all worked up in a little fireball of anger," Gunther said calmly with a hand on his chest.

"You walked in on me changing in the girls' locker room!" CeCe yelled disgusted and getting furious by the second. Gunther nodded his head as if remembering the memory. I would love to hear what he has to say to that.

"Well, at least I didn't see you _completely_ naked," Gunther said. CeCe immediately charged for it, and Gunther ran in the opposite direction. CeCe told me that in PE, she was the only one changing because she was late, of course. So, when she was only in her bra and underwear, Gunther came in on her, that's all I really know. Tinka and I looked at each other awkwardly and turned in the opposite direction of each other and walked away. I was walking to my class, but Deuce stopped me with his girlfriend Dina by his side. They both had headphones around their necks and leather jackets, I smiled at them and they both returned a smile.

"Hey, guys, what's up," I said. Deuce took out two tickets from the side of his jacket and held them out for me.

"Well, I heard you loved broadway, so I got two tickets to an off-broadway performance of Les Miserable here in Chicago," he said. I gasped and took the tickets from him, I studied them, and it had Les Miserable printed on it and the date for the 14th of next month. Wow, Step Up, now this? Awesome. Les Mis is one of my favorite broadway plays ever.

"Oh, my gosh, this is so great, thanks guys," I said giving them a hug. I could hear CeCe screaming at Gunther in the background and I saw a flash of blonde and red hair zoom past me. I laughed and walked away.

"Thanks guys, bye," I yelled to Deuce and Dina, who turned around and waved to me.

"No problem, bye," Deuce said and walked away with linked arms with Dina. I put the tickets in my backpack pocket, I'm going to see if I can get CeCe to go watch it with me, even though she'll be _so_ bored._  
_

"Hey, good looking," I hear a voice near me say. I turn to see Ty wink at me, and then his smirk stooped to a disappointed frown. I walk up to him, and smirked at his mistake.

"Man, I thought you were a cute girl," he said groaning.

"First of all, thank you," I said, flipping my hair and smiled. "And second of all, gross." He rolled his eyes and walked away. I watched him walk away and hit on a few girls as he did. Yup, that's my brother, a player, it's so funny, because we are so different, as you can see. I kept walking again to my class and CeCe ran up to me, panting and bending her body forward to catch her breath.

"Hey *gasp* I got him *gasp*," she said, and grabbed the water bottle from my backpack and drank it with no care. I grabbed the water bottle from her, causing her to spit some water out, and I closed the cap. "Hey, I was drinking that."

"Without permission," I said and put it in my backpack. We went to class and let another school day pass by.

**After school...**

I walked into my apartment and layed my backpack by the door. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Went on a shopping day with my girlfriends, promise to bring you back something -Mom_

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash, I got an orange from the counter and grabbed my backpack and went into my room. I sat at my desk and started my homework while eating the orange, careful not to get any orange juice on my homework. After a long while, I finally finished my homework. I put all of it in my back and put my backpack by my bed. I walked up to my new mirror and looked in it, stared back was a girl with a shirt and a jean jacket, and a skirt with leggings. Her hair fell right below her shoulders, and she had on some high tops. I heard a bleep coming from my phone on the desk, I walked over to my phone, and saw a text from CeCe. It was just a simple 'Hey'. I texted back with a simple 'Hey' as well, and threw my phone on the bed. I looked back at the mirror, except the girl who stared back looked different. It was me of course, but instead of the outfit I saw my reflection wearing before, she was wearing a black skin tight tank top with lace crossing and ending at the bottom of the shirt. I had dark blue shorts, and black open toed high heels. My hair was cut to my shoulders and a headband with a bow on it was placed on my head. I looked at the mirror confusedly. I rubbed my eyes, but still I had on the different outfit. It was no longer my girly, fashionable outfit. It was a more daring and sexy outfit. I looked down at myself, but I was wearing my regular outfit. I shooked my head and walked away from the mirror, I was probably just seeing things.

Later that night, I had already changed into my pajamas and I was getting ready for bed. Before I got into bed I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my pajama pants and a slightly over-sized T-shirt. I had my phone in my hand, but I dropped it, I bent down to pick it put, and when I stood straight up again, the image in the mirror was different again. Instead of the pajamas I was wearing, I was wearing some prurple pajama booty shorts, and a purple spahgetti strap shirt. What's going on? I walked closer to the mirror, but everything seemed normal. I reached out and lightly touched it, but my finger went right through the mirror. I quickly pulled my hand away and gasped, I stood there apalled by what just happened. I reached out and touched it again, and again it went right through the mirror. My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly put my hand hand in the mirror. It didn't hurt, it was a warm tingily sensation. I put my hand in a little deeper, it became to all my fingers, then to my wrist, then to my elbow. I pulled back, and studied the arm that went through. It looked normal and untouched. I put my arm in again, and this time my foot as well. Before I could get my body in any deeper, the door swung open.

"Hey, Rocky can I-," I heard Ty say. It was so sudden that I lost my balance and my whole body fell through the mirror, and I landed on the other side with a thud.

**That's it for chapter 2! Did you guys like it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, I was reading my previous chapters and I realized, this isn't my best work. So, I'm going to try to make it better, if I fail, just PM me and tell me what I should improve on. Well, anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Where am I? **

**Rocky's POV**

"Oomph," I exclaim, as my body made an impact on the floor with a thud. I opened my closed eyes and look at the purple carpet that was only two inches from my face for a few seconds, before I looked up and saw the view in front of me. I look around the room and realize... it's_ my_ room. An eyebrow rose on my forehead as I stood up. It was certainly my room, I turned around and saw my reflection on the mirror that stood against the wall. I was wearing those different pajamas that I saw on the other side a few minutes ago. I look down at myself, and yet I'm wearing those different pajamas. I studied my new reflection in the mirror, and I see that my hair is different, it's the way I had it a long time ago, very curly and shoulder length. I looked back at my room, it was exactly the same, maybe it was just a mirror that you can go through, but nothing happens. I looked at the mirror again, and back at the room. Why not just chill here for a while, it's not like it's a different world. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed into bed. I clicked off the lamp before falling asleep.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. I quickly turned it off and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at myself, I was wearing different pajamas. The memory of last night flooded back to me. I shrugged my shoulders and climb out of bed, and slowly walk to the shower. While I was in the shower, I wondered, why would there be some mirror, that you could go through, and nothing will happen? Did my mom know it was some type of magic mirror or whatever? After my shower, I walked to my closet to pick out some clothes. But with one look at my clothes, I realized that it was all different. I looked through all the clothes, and very single item was unfamiliar. I shrugged my shoulders, and picked out an outfit, that I really wouldn't wear. All the clothes in ther were funky and pretty sexy. I sighed and got dressed.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hey Rocky," I heard a voice say behind me. I was sitting on my couch waiting for CeCe to arrive. I turned around and CeCe was walking over to me from my fire escape. I gasped from shock and surprise at what I saw. CeCe was wearing an outfit that was girly and innocent and... something _I_ would wear. He hair was curled as she normally would but she had black rectangle glasses, and braces lined her teeth. CeCe's smile fell to a frown when she saw my reaction.

"What happened, is it my outfit? I knew it was bad," she scolded herself, I snapped back into reality and shook my head.

"No, no, you look fine, you look great," I said to her reassuringly. She sighed in releif and smiled brightly.

"Thanks," she said, as if she needed my approval, just like I do with her sometimes.

"But... when did you get braces." I asked, she stayed silent and looked at me confused.

"Uhh, I've had braces for two years now, but I'm taking them off in two months, I'm so excited," she said jumping with excitement. I was officially confused, she never had braces, if she did, I didn't notice them. "But thanks for pretending you didn't notice them to get my spirit high." I nodded, but I had no idea what she was talking about. She really didn't look like herself, or was she acting like herself. This is probably some weird joke, or something. Then I remembered the mirror... I went through the mirror, and then it changed me and CeCe.

"Ok, well, let's go to school then," I said, and we walked out. This is really weird, the mirror changed CeCe and I when I went through it.. hm... I never thought I'd say that. But seriously... where am I?

**Sorry it's short, I wanted to put the other stuff in the next chapter, so yup...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy peoples! who saw Made in Japan? I did! And, it was awesome. Soo, I am really excited for guys to see the upcoming stuff for this chapter. I'm telling you, this is not a romance story, but I am going to put some romance in it because I really can't resist a touch of romance. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, it really gets my spirit high!**

**Chapter 4: What the Heck?**

**Rocky's POV**

Eh, a little more time in here won't be too bad right? I mean, all that's different is that CeCe and I are different, it's ok right? CeCe and I were on the train to school, and I am really surprised, on the walk there a bunch of guys were flirting with me. It's usually CeCe who gets all the guys, it's kind of nice getting some attention.

"Hey baby," some random guy on the other side of the train called to me. I glanced at him, and looked away, though it's flattering, it's really awkward. The train slowly came to a stop, and the doors opened. CeCe and I walked out and walked the rest of the way to school, which was only a block away.

"Ah, school, the prison away from home," CeCe said. Well, I guess she hates school even here. I lightly chuckled at her comment, and we pushed the doors of the school open. We walked to our lockers, and I put in the combination. Thankfully, it was still the same, I opened it when I was successful and inside was the same, well I guess that didn't change either. Except there were a few pictures of Deuce and I in there. I guess we're good friend over here.

"So, how's your mom, I mean with being a single mom and all, are you guys good," CeCe asked. I looked at her with a confused face. Did she just say single mom?

"What do you mean," I asked her. She looked at herself in the little mirror in her locker. She smiled at the mirror, making her braces visible so she could look at them.

"I mean how's your mom doing, I know the divorce was hard on her, and you guys had to work harder on financial aid, soo... is she doing ok," she said. My parents are divorced here? So I have the divorced parents, what about her? Does she have both her parents?

"Uh, sh-she's fine," I said, going along with it. She nodded and closed her locker.

"Well, that's good. If my parents were divorced, my mom would be an emotional wreck for the rest of her life," she said. Well, that answers my question, her parents aren't divorced.

"Hello, baby," a voice sounded behind me. I turned around and it was Gunther and Tinka... but... they looked... normal. I gaped at the sight, and closed my mouth again. I pretended that this was normal to me, Gunther said 'hello baby' in a normal voice. So, I guess they are different too. This is getting weirder.

"Hey, guys," CeCe said cheerfully. Since when is CeCe glad to see him? Then CeCe gave Gunther a kiss on the lips. And since when does she kiss him?! My jaw dropped, I could not _believe_ what I was seeing. I never thought I would see that at all.

"Ok, ok, you two love birds, no PDA at school remember," Tinka said... in a normal voice, and rolled her eyes. They broke apart and blushed in embarrassment. I smiled, they think I'm used to this, so I should pretend I am, right?

"Oh, you guys are dating," I asked. They all looked at me as if they saw me throw up a flower.

"Yeeees, we are... we have been since 6th grade," CeCe said. I stared blankly for a few seconds and laughed.

"Pssh, I know," I said. They nodded awkwardly and just shrugged it off.

"Ok, well, we got to go, Miss Rivera wants us in her class early today, bye guys," Tinka said.

"Yeah, bye Rocky, bye CeCe," Gunther said, and pecked her cheek, and walked away. CeCe giggled and stared at him lovingly as he walked away. I had a strong urge to burst out laughing right now. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen, when I go back, I am going to bug CeCe about this. When he was gone, CeCe snapped back into reality.

"Isn't Gunther so cute," she said, I rolled my eyes, and closed my locker.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Boo," someone said, and poke my sides. I jumped and let out a pitched squeal and turned around. Deuce stood there laughing.

"Deuce, don't do that to me," I said and hit his arm.

"Well, I'm going to go with Gunther, see ya," CeCe said.

"Um, ok, bye," I said, and she walks off. "God, Deuce, you scared me, I'm still have goosebumps." I held out my arm for him to see, he laughed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, so we were inches aparts.

"Sorry, Rocky," he said, with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and looked side to side and back at him. Is Dina punking me again?

"Uhh, Deuce what are you doing," I asked. He shrugged and smiled.

"What? I can't hug my girlfriend," he asked. Girlfriend? Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did he just say? Did he just call me his girlfriend? Ok, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second. It's like I'm in an alternate... universe. I gasped and smiled.

"I'm in an alternate universe," I said aloud. Deuce raised his eyebrow, and tightened his grip on my waist.

"What," he said. I shook my head, and giggled as if I was just joking. I'm in an alternate universe, that's why everything's different. I think I want to explore this other world for a while, but if I'm going to, I'm going to have to play the part right? I hesitantly put my arms around his neck, and put on a fake smile, even though I find this really disgusting.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about someting," I said. He laughed and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. My eyes were wide as he kissed me. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him back or what? I pulled away amd put on a forced smiled. I pulled away from his grip and purposely played with his hair.

"I have to go to the bathroom, see you at lunch ok," I said. He nodded and pecked my cheek and walked away.

"Ok, love you," he said with his hand in mine.

"Uh, l-love you too," I hesitantly said, and he walked away. Once he was out of sight, I ran to the bathroom. I turned of the faucet and washed my lips. I gagged the same way I did at CeCe's birthday party and wiped my lips with a paper towel.

"Ew, *gag*, ugh I can't believe I kissed Deuce," I said thinking aloud and turned off the faucet. "This place is so weird. CeCe has glasses and braces, Gunther and Tinka are normal, CeCe's dating Gunther, and I'm dating Deuce." I wiped my lips with the paper towel again, and licked my lips so they weren't dry. I mean seriously, what the heck?

**Well, that's it! I know, I updated early, I was just pretty excited. Review guys, and tell me how you guys like it. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know, late update. I've been pretty busy, but here I am. Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Can't Get Out**

**Rocky's POV**

Ok, this is getting really weird. But there's something missing about this world. I walked with Alternate CeCe through the halls of the school. We stopped at our lockers and we started getting our books for spanish class. I looked into the tiny mirror and I fixed the mascara smudges around my eyes. I looked at CeCe who made sure there weren't any food in her braces and making her hair extra perfect.

"Did you hear what Tyler Walker did in English class today," CeCe said smirking. I shook my head and re-applied my red lipstick.

"He broke up with his girlfriend," she said snorting, I stared at her blankly in confusion... isn't that suppose to be a bad thing? CeCe took out her notebook and spanish textbook.

"Why is that funny," I asked. She giggled and closed her locker.

"It's funny because the only reason why he broke up with her was just so he can check yoipu out whenever he wants," she said laughing. I rolled my eyes and took out my Spanish textbook and closed my locker.

"How flattering, but I have a boyfriend... a-and I love him," I said awkwardly. She held in a smile and poked my side and giggled.

"Aww, that's so cute, you guys look so cute together... have you guys made out yet," she asked. I looked at her, how the heck was I suppose to know? Yet, by my outfit... I'm pretty sure I did.

"Uhh, yeah," I blurted, she squealed and giggled, and I laughed at her excitement. "Oh, that's so cute, speaking of cute, look who's coming over here," she said pointing to Deuce and Gunther who were walking this way. Gunther came up to CeCe and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey Rocky," Deuce said grabbing my hand and kissed me. My lips tensed up and the kisses I gave him were stiff, but after a while I got used to it. I put my hand on the back of his neck because I saw it in a movie, and I knew I shouldn't just stand there while he kissed me. I slowly pulled back and he smiled at me. "What's up beautiful." I smiled at him which wasn't hard to do, I mean he _is _my friend, I smile at him all the time.

"Good, and how's my latino," I said, I saw _my latino_ on Alternate Rocky's diary, apparently in this world, they really love each other. He shrugged and smiled, I looked over at CeCe and Gunther and he had her arms around her waist and they were smiling at each other and talking. I can't wait to tell all of this to CeCe when I get back.

"Hey guys," I heard a voice say, I broke from Deuce's grip and turned around. I saw Ty? Ty didn't look like himself, he wasn't a boy with swag anymore, he was... a hipster? I put a hand over my mouth in shock.

"Sup Ty," Gunther said with a side smile. He looked at me confused at my shocked expression.

"Are you ok," he said kind of creeped out. I knocked out of my trance and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I said, he smiled awkwardly and nodded slowly.

"Well, anyway, you guys wanna go out tonight, I got some tickets to the Katy Perry concert here in Chicago," Ty said everyone cheered in excitement. I stopped cheering and looked at Ty.

"Wait, don't you have like a date on that day or something," I said, everyone looked at me as if there was a giant cupcake on my head.

"What are you talking about, Ty hasn't had a date in months... no offense," Deuce said. Ugh, I forgot this is was a different world.

"Right, I was just- ooh look a fly," I said pointing to the fly around CeCe's head. CeCe swatted it away and looked back at us.

"Well anyway, going will be so awesome," Tinka said with a smile.

After school I went home and flopped on my bed exhausted. Ty was suppose to come home with me but he decided to hang out with Tinka. I stared at the ceiling and over at my feet. In front of me was the mirror that took me into this mixed up world. I walked over to the mirror, I think I've done enough exploring for one day. I made an impact with the mirror but instead of going through it, I hit my forehead. I held my forehead in pain and exclaimed.

"Ow," I said to myself.

"What are you doing," a voice said. I looked over at Ty who stood at the door with a weird look on his face.

"N-nothing," I said and looked at the mirror. I touched the mirror again but it didn't go through. "Oh, no," I said and put pressure on the mirror to see if that will help.

"What are you doing," he asked confused by my actions. But I continued to push the mirror and hit it with my fist.

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening," I said. I looked over at Ty who was still standing at the door way.

"No, Ty this can't be happen," I said still pushing on the mirror, seeing if that will get me through.

"What are doing," he said again. I gave up and sat on the edge of my head.

"I'm trying to get home," I said. He was still lost and had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed and looked at Ty.

"Ty I know this may sound crazy but... I'm from an alternate universe," she said. Ty stared at me for a while before he started laughing. I looked at him with a look seriousness.

"Ty, I'm serious, I'm not joking," I said, he looked at me amused.

"Oh really, fine tell me what the other universe is like," he asked with a smirk.

"Ok, well, me, I'm a goody two-shoes and follows the rules and hates doing bad." I said, he smirked because that as the total opposite than what he used to. "CeCe is a ditsy girl who's pretty and a lot of guys fawn over her. Gunther and Tinka have these accents and are so weird and annoying and CeCe and Gunther _hate_ each other, like _HATE _each other. You are a player with swagger and stuff, and you aren't going out with Tinka. And Deuce is a con-man with a girlfriend named Dina, and I wouldn't go for him in a million years, the only person I haven't seen is Flynn and I'm kind of afraid to." When I finished he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not lying, please believe me," I pleaded. He looked at the mirror and back at me.

"I need more proof," he said. I groaned and I got an idea. I stood up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the mirror.

"Look just keep watching," I said. Finally both of out outfits changed into how they would be in the alternate universe. His jaw dropped at the sight and looked at himself with the outfit on.

"Wh-what just happened," he exclaimed, freaked out by what he was seeing.

"That's how you would look like in the alternate universe, and that's how I look like," I said.

"Oh my god, so you weren't kidding," he asked. I shook my head, and he looked at me stunned.

"But the only problem is, I can't get out," I said with a sigh.

**Well, Alternate Ty knows now, and Rocky can't get out. But please PM me pan idea on how she's going if go back because I have writer's block, ok, oh and review please and tell me if you like it ok byyyeee! Mwah!**


End file.
